


A Second Meeting

by too_many_obssesions



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Written for Bandori rare pair week, first fanfic, inspired by girls anthology event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: This wasn’t Himari’s first time meeting the mysterious and beautiful Moca. That was last Friday, when Moca appeared out of nowhere to tell her about her mysterious bloodline.





	A Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first story front the Girls Anthology event. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this in a rush to get it out before the day ended. This honestly isn’t all that shippy but I hope you enjoy anyways.

This wasn’t Himari’s first time meeting the beautiful but mysterious Moca. That was last Friday, when Moca has appeared out of nowhere to tell her about her mysterious bloodline. 

The fact that it was not their first meeting did not make Himari any less surprised when Moca walked into the classroom in the first year Haneoka uniform instead of the pink and white one she had been wearing last time. Himari wondered why Moca would transfer here, after all it was the middle of the school year. Was it because of her? Did her mysterious bloodline make it so she had to be close to her? By the time Himari pulled herself out of her thoughts Moca had already written her name on the board and was walking to sit next to Himari’s friend, Ran. 

Himari could barely focus as the teacher droned on about algebra and instead focused all her attention on the new girl. Moca must have noticed her staring because she turned around and smirked at her. Himari hurriedly ducked her head as if that would make it less embarrassing. Just when she was about to lift her head a note landed on her desk. 

“Meet me on the roof during lunch”- Moca. That was all the note said. Himari wondered if it was a trap. She wondered if it was a trap. She did apparently have a mysterious bloodline after all. But then again, Moca was the one who told her about it. If Moca wanted to do something to her she would have done it then, when she’d have at least two days before someone would come looking for her. 

Himari nodded to herself. She would go meet Moca and hopefully learn more about her mysterious bloodline that Moca hadn’t bothered to explain the first time around. After all, this wasn’t Himari’s first time meeting Moca, and while she’d been suspiciously vague the first time around Himari just knew that she could trust her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read through all of this I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you can. All the rest of this week is gonna take place in the Girls Anthology AUs so look forward to that. This honestly is not very related to the prompt but like I said I was trying to get it out. I hope you still manage to enjoy this.


End file.
